Challenges
by TurtlesGal85
Summary: What If Ray hadn't rung Ziva at the end of Housekeeping S09E12? What would happen if Tony and Ziva went out for a drink?
1. Chapter 1

Tony knew it was everything he wanted he couldn't wait to have a few drinks with Ziva, he had been looking forward to it all day, it had seemed to him that Ziva was getting more and more down the longer CIRay stayed away from her, although it was good for Tony, at the same time he didn't like to see Ziva getting so down.

CIRay didn't deserve Ziva, she was way too good for him. In fact Tony thought she was too good for him aswell. It didn't help matters that whenever he thought of CIRay and Ziva together he felt a stab of jealousy, he hated the way CIRay treated Ziva, how he would go days even weeks without contacting her, If Ziva was his, well he'd contact her all the time just to check in and hear her sunny voice on the end of the line. Tony was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the gentle hand touch his arm, but the blood began surging and he instantly knew who it was.

"Ziva" he spoke looking into her brown eyes, "shall we go?"

Ziva smiled at him, causing a jolt of lightning in Tony's gut. "Yes, Tony let's go It has been a long day."

Together arm in arm they headed to the elevator.

Tony had suggested that they take a cab to the bar just east of the NCIS building; Ziva had stated "How many drinks do you think we are going to have Tony? I'll drive, things to do when I get home" and so they had taking separate cars to the Tell-Tale Inn.

Several drinks later Tony had left after Ziva, "Thank-you for a nice night Ziva" Tony had clearly had too much to drink he slurred Ziva, making her name Zibbbaaa, Ziva giggled "Come tony I will take you home" and grabbing his arm gently she led him towards her car and drove him home.

Helping Tony up the stairs to his apartment Tony started mumbling and slurring "sooo purty ziibba". Ziva stopped "What are you saying Tony?" It was then that they reached his apartment door and just as Ziva was reaching for his keys, Tony leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

Stunned for a moment Ziva stood shocked as Tony locked his lips on hers, it didn't take long for her body instincts to kick in and she started kissing him back.

Pulling away from Tony, Ziva reached for his keys and led Tony into his apartment, laying him gently on the couch. Tony shut his eyes and gently started snoring by the time Ziva walked out her lips slightly swollen from her kiss.

Shaking her head she headed downstairs and climbed into her mini, "Ziva what the hell did you just do?" She whispered slowly to herself before starting the engine and driving away from Tony's apartment.

**AN: How is this going so far? I'm new and have never written fanfict before, would love reviews, any constructive criticism would be wonderful to help me improve. Cheers TurtlesGal**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was peeking through Tony's apartment, "mmmmmmm Ziva" Tony mumbled rolling over on the couch, thud was the next sound coming from Tony's apartment followed by "Oh shit Gibbs is gonna kill me" Tony sped around the apartment as fast as his hangover would allow. He was just getting in the shower when the phone rang.

"DiNozzo" he clipped

"DiNozzo, where in the hell are you? Gibbs is going crazy, you should have been here an hour ago" the voice on the other end spoke hushed and frantic. It took Tony a moment to realise it was Ziva calling him and not McGoo or Gibbs.

"Ziva, tell him I'm on my way" he quickly shut off the phone and jumped into the shower hoping the water would help his hangover and his now tense body. Ziva had never rung him before and spoken like she was concerned about him. Tony quickly dressed and headed out the door hoping he wouldn't get stuck in traffic as he sped towards NCIS.

ZIVA

Ziva sat staring at the phone in her hand, she couldn't believe that she had just rung Tony and expressed concern for him. Hopefully when he got here, Gibbs would calm down and then she could see if Tony remembered kissing her last night.

Just the mere thought of Tony's kiss had Ziva blushing, she hadn't stopped thinking about it all night and could barely sleep, it was different to other men that had kissed her, and even in his drunken state he had still been gentle.

The elevator dinged as Ziva was still fantasizing about the feel of Tony's lips on her's and wondering if they would feel as good on the rest of her body.

"Enough Ziva, he probably doesn't even remember" she mumbled to herself as Tony stepped around the corner into the bullpen.

"Who doesn't remember what Ziva?" Tony asked as he slumped into his chair and began holding his head in his hands.

Ziva stunned that he had heard her simply glared at him and went back to the paperwork in front of her, there was no way in hell she was going to say anything to him, he would more than likely just laugh at her and say he was drunk it didn't mean anything thing to him. Her chest began to ache as she thought "He's Anthony DiNozzo, he kisses women all the time" deciding she needed some air she stood up and headed for the elevator.

**AN: I hope you are all enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Remember, review, favourite and follow. Cheers TurtlesGal**


	3. Chapter 3

TONY

There was something different about Ziva, he couldn't figure out what it was until he had gotten closer, she was blushing. Ziva blushing?! Like what on earth, he couldn't figure out for the life of him, who or what had made her blush and then he had caught her mumbling to herself about someone not remembering.

He didn't know exactly what had changed when she stood quickly and headed for the elevator, but there was almost pain in her eyes, like she was hurting and didn't know what the cause was. Watching her walk away, Tony closed his eyes, he had one hell of a hangover and his dreams from last night kept coming back to him. Tony and Ziva in the hallway, Tony kissing Ziva and Ziva kissing him back; it was such a wonderful dream that Tony didn't want to wake up from it until he had rolled off of the couch and hurt his already pounding head.

He was smiling to himself as the dream rushed over him, "DiNozzo" Gibbs shouted. Tony's eyes flew open and he stared into the eyes of his boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, "Yeah Boss" Tony said meekly, trying to wish his headache gone.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry Boss, went out for a few drinks last night and passed out on the couch, didn't hear the alarm go off, won't happen again boss."

Gibbs glared at Tony before turning his head around and looked at Ziva's now empty desk, "And where is Ziva? She was here a moment ago and now poof gone?"

"I'll ring her and find out where she is boss, maybe she found some contacts with information on the case?"

"Just find her DiNozzo"

"Yes, Boss"

Gibbs stalked away towards MTAC, Tony reached for his cell phone and speed dialled Ziva, after 4 rings and still no answer Tony hung and tried again, just as he was hanging up the second time, the elevator dinged and Ziva stepped out.

**AN: As Always review, follow favourite. Reviews are always welcomed cheers.**


End file.
